


To Slay A Demon

by heartofastar



Category: League of Legends, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Why do I do this to myself, jhin fricker 2000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofastar/pseuds/heartofastar
Summary: The so-called "Golden Demon" has terrorized these lands for far too long.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok look i know what you're thinking  
> "oh man heartofastar why are you doing ANOTHER jhin fic that will never be finished"  
> well guess what??? im a filthy jhin fricker and you cant stop me

As a Pillar, it is important to keep calm and protect your fellow Demon Slayers.

Swain nods at you, Kasugai Crow at his uninfected hand. 

"Go to Tevasa.", He speaks brusquely. "They say that the Golden Demon has returned." You tense. The Golden Demon.... You'd heard Zed speak of him before he left the Demon Slayer Corps. He spoke of the horrors that he twisted his victims' flesh into, flowers and unending seas of blood filling his vision. The worst part, Zed had said, was that it was beautiful.

Smiling to Master Swain, you bowed. "I will, without fail, cut this demon down." You smile- visions of blood and flowers and sharp lotus blade-traps filling your mind for a second- and you leave without a sound, the only evidence you had ever been there a feather on the ground. 

Yes, you will definitely kill him. DESTROY- the kanji emblazoned on your uniform, a stark white set on the black. To protect humanity, a demon slayer will not hesitate to slay any demon that stands in their path.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They call him the Golden Demon, but all you can smell is black ink, red blood, and parchment.

It is so very frustrating how the Golden Demon manages to elude you for so long.

You have gone to Tevasa, but you cannot find him even in this small town. You smell blood; but there is no scent of demons in this place. Even when you find a body, there is no evidence of a demon. Only beautiful golden blood that turns into smoke when you touch it.

You ask around, but no one has seen the demon. In frustration, you huff, sitting down on a rock-

and you sink into the ink.

* * *

When you awaken, heart pounding, all you know is you must _breathe_. You can sense a presence somewhere around you, but the inky darkness dulls your senses and forces you to roughly judge where the threat lies. You still cannot sense the demon, and it _terrifies_ you. 

"Hello, dear." A voice coos behind you, and you freeze. You cannot turn, your body bound to a chair. The voice is velvet smooth, sending shivers down your spine. A cold hand caresses your shoulder. It doesn't feel like human skin. Breath fans on your cheek and you try your best to look at your captor, but all you can see is the smooth ivory of a mask and an eye that speaks of secrets. "How _have_ you been since I've seen you last?" he purrs into your ear as you sit, frozen. "What do you mean?" you protest, confused. "I've never met you before-" "Oh, _darling._ Don't you remember?" "I don't have to listen to anything from a demon." You cut him off sharply. "How awfully rude." He sings, and you burst out from your bindings with the help of the small knife you have hidden on your person at all times.

You refuse to acknowledge the fact that this creature may be a human.

"Even though I can't sense the smell of _demon_ from him, that doesn't mean he's not one." You think desperately to yourself. There's no way a human could commit all those atrocities.

Because demons don't have the hearts of humans, you can will yourself to believe that humans are worth protecting. But if this thing has the heart of a human and still kills, seeing it all as some marvelous painting, then _what does that mean for the rest of humanity?_ You must believe he is a demon. Wait, hope, and pray for an opening so you can slice away that guise. 

When you smelt him, the smell wasn't of overwhelming spider lilies. No; it was paper and ink and a hint of blood. How did he make those corpses, if he is not a demon? How is it that when you touched that man's face, his face's skin peeled back into a golden-edged lotus, it shimmered and disappeared? Magic is not real, in this land of breath and steel. You fight supernatural demons with abilities you could only dream of possessing with nothing but your blade and the air in your lungs. 

And you cannot sense the demon.

* * *

Paper walls and bloodstained _tatami._ You are alive, but your parents and sibling are not. You bury them, small child's hands scratched and dirty. Pray, and hope that their souls will find peace and not haunt this land as ghosts. Camille stands behind you, her metal blade-legs scratching the dirt. 

You killed the demon. 

Wrestled it away from you, your sickly body using a strength that did not come from you. For that second, you had breathed just right- and you impaled it with the _naginata_ that had always hung on the wall. The blade pierced its body, blackness spreading through its clothes. Swallowing down the bile, you had twisted and jammed the naginata's blade into the wooden beam behind the demon, where he hung until sunrise. 

He didn't make it easy. He was constantly trying to break free and devour you, but you had held strong and reinforced the hold that it had on him by jamming even more weapons into his abdomen. 

...It must have been excruciating.

When the sun rose and he disintegrated, the weapons remained with dried demon blood on them. You did not remove them, and when the lady of metal and crystal approaches hungry, bloodstained you, you go with her to her residence.

There, she teaches you how to _fight_.

* * *

So now, you cannot lose to this creature, or you will go back to that bloodstained night.

That oni was agile, so you pinned him to the wall like a bug. This one, you do not know the techniques of yet. 

...Why did he not kill you, you wonder. 

It matters not. You are sure you have never met him before.

* * *

When the bullet comes, you are ready for it. You _breathe,_ and time seems to slow for a fleeting second. It's enough for you to dodge, blood rushing in your veins. You are acutely aware of _everything,_ from the low hum of the demon's chuckle to your own sword being drawn. It is a muted shade of red, golden tones running through the blade. Breathe in and out, you remind yourself. Eyes focused on the goal. Your own eyes lock onto where the smell of roses is strongest, and you leap forward to strike, slashing through the matter-

and the ink falls away. Now that the darkness is gone, you can get a clear look at the not-quite-demon. Ivory mask, with colourful clothes. Golden shoulder pad for his gun, and golden arm and leg armor. He looks like a performer. He lands gracefully on the ground, giving you a little bow.   
"That wasn't very polite of you." He says to you, mask frozen in a grin. "Do not interrupt my performance, darling, or we shall have to end it quite slowly. It would be a shame to spoil the plans I have for you." You say nothing to his mocking tone, opting to enter another stance to get an opening. "Oh dear. Don't tell me you forgot?" In a blink of an eye, he has slithered up behind you, arms wrapped around your torso. " _Darling._ You do know how I hate it when you- ah-" he pauses. "Ah, yes. This should jog your memory." He reaches behind himself and pulls out a worn bracelet the same colour as your Nichirin-

_No._


End file.
